


Memoria

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly no había esperado que al notificarle el fin del duelo, aquella marca también la hiciese recordar lo que le había pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoria

Carly había tomado la marca cómo un signo de su inminente destino, un recuerdo eterno de su muerte y de cómo ya no tenía ninguna otra opción.

Aun así, en el momento en que Cusillu desapareció, anunciando así el fin del duelo, supo que no era así.

Una vez más, Carly no tuvo tiempo para cerrar los ojos y apenas era conciente de que, de nuevo, estaba cayendo a gran velocidad. El impacto contra el suelo fue tan doloroso como lo recordaba y por un momento volvió a escuchar los susurros, al tiempo que en su mente volvía a aparecer el rostro de Divine.

Demak había perdido.

Carly parpadeó, estremeciéndose visiblemente y sintiendo un horrible nudo en el estómago, acompañando de la fugaz ansia de venganza que, junto a su deseo por vivir, la había hecho volver levantarse.

—Sálvame, Jack —sollozó, agachándose y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, intentando ignorar los murmullos que habían continuado con fuerza.


End file.
